Valintine ruler of the universe
by Alice and Jasper Youngblood
Summary: What if in COG Clary had not shown everyone the binding rune, and Valentine became ruler of the universe. You want to know, read my story! You might become a character. T because what person would want to read this who couldn't read stories for T ratings?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Valentine own the Mortal instruments how can I own them?

I am Kate and I will help you through your journey to Valentinism, select one please; 1. I am a mundane, 2. I am a shadowhunter, 3. I am a downworlder.

1. You will drink from the mortal cup if you are a child. You can then be part of the people who are associated with 2

1b. You will be held in a concentration camp if you are an adult, you will have cruel experiments tested on you there to further the future of Valentine. You will now be taken away by demons.

2. You will be marked with the mark of Loyalty to Valentine. You will now move on to 4.

3. You are part of the people in 1b. unless you want to be killed now.

4. You will be checked upon by a doctor to make sure you are ready for 6. Move onto 5.

5. You will be checked upon by a psychiatrist to make sure that there are no anti Valentine thoughts left in you. If you pass you may go to 6, if you fail you will go back to 2.

6. You may now go back to everyone else.

**What do you guys think? You get to be a character if you are one of the first 1,2,3,4,5, or 6 reviewers but you can't be a shadowhunter, downworlder etc. unless there isn't one like you, like a person reviewed as a child mundane so nobody else will be a child mundane, you can be an adult mundane but not a child. I will announce the winners in my next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Okay last time my disclaimer might have been cutsy and not even that and inncorect but unfuntional I dont own the mortal instruments

** Rose POV (You'll find out soon unless you're Random who reviewed me)**

"Hello I am Kate here to help you on your way to Valentinism please chose one of the following, 1. I am a mundane. 2. I am a shadow hunter. 3. I am a downworlder." A woman named Kate greeted me.

"Number 2." I told her getting bored.

"Okay thank you, we will proceed to the marking chamber immediately." She replied as she started walking off to a door cleverly marked MARKING ROOM.

I followed her only to get this over with, they were stupid not to frisk me for weapons. I entered a room filled with people with their arms out almost like they were getting a shot, there was a table with a sign that said OPEN that Kate and I walked over to. I held out my "arm" and got marked, then we walked to a door marked DOCTOR. We went in there.

In the room marked DOCTOR it was like a mundane doctors office, I kept the paper on my arm. **(That's why I marked it "arm" not arm)**. I walked over to the doctor, got a checkup to make sure that the mark didn't hurt me like some can, this was boring. Then Kate tugged my arm with the paper on it to go to the next room and pulled my cleverly superglued paper off, this was not good! She looked back to see paper in her hand and not my arm. I drew a knife from my pocket and lunged at her. I forgot completely about the doctor who pulled the alarm and 2 croucher demons came out to get me, I took my knife and threw it at one. I missed, shiz now what? The doctor took a needle from behind me and put me to sleep why do I keep forgetting him?

The demons must have taken me to another room because now I was frisked, in a white gown, and strapped down forcibly looking at Valentines ugly smiling face. **(Valentine would never kill you without a little game of torture would he?)**

"Tut, tut, tut. What a useless triumph of heroism hmm? I thought you would be smarter after all you are an adult." He took out his steele **(It's that or a seraph blade)**. OH NO he was going to mark me.

"I'd rather die than be your servant." I spat.

"To bad."

"_Valentino_" **(I don't know if thats right but oh well) **The blade opened.

He went to my neck and drew the rune of silence I know because I could feel it. Then he went up and marked my arm with his mark. I saw him differently, I saw him as a nice man like Santa Claus. I wanted so badly to hug him, my world was fading _NO_! I struggled against the mark. I had to hold on, I had to.

"No, don't fight it it inly makes it worse," He showed me a slide show, it was filled with pictures of those who struggled they became unable to do things, but slowly they lost, and then died.

I opened my mouth to say kill me now but I couldn't, then when it couldn't get any better he thrust my knife into my chest. The blackness overtook me and I faded happily, this was what I'd rather do than lose to that scoundrel.

I saw clouds and then angels, heaven really did exist! There was angel Raziel, right there, I ran up to him but then he said "Shush little one it's okay." He was gone and I was gone everything was black again I tried to open my eyes I couldn't I really was dead I cried in my head, I should have let go like everyone else, I was so stupid. I should have been like everyone else. Now because of my stubbornness I would never see the sun rise again, because of it I am dead. Dead. I thought the word dead over and over again, trying to hug it embrace it like I should have done to Valentinism, my friends said it wasn't that bad, I should have listened. But I was stubborn, I resisted like the few others left, rumor had it that Valentine was immortal, he went to the mirror and asked to be immortal, Raziel let him and now for that I hated him. Then I thought about my life and children, what will happen to them?

**Think about it what will become of them I might just follow them for a few chapters, I need a small mundie kid please for my plans about mundane schools, then I'm gonna switch over to a circle members child and there will be a twist so shocking that you will believe your eyes, yeah no twists yet... Ali. READ, PROCESS, REVIEW!!! I love good reviews almost as much as irony and I like irony a lot, but nowhere near as much as people I have a life you know!**


End file.
